borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rare find idea
First off this is by no means fact, but it is something i have not seen mentioned. Even though i do not use a hunter or siren, i have a theory on the rare find mod, so i have began to notice certain lockers, skag piles, etc. that are always pretty good, a few i can name off the top of my head, there is the four lockers by the chest that claptrap opens the door for you in fastness, well at least one of those lockers ALWAYs have either shield, class mod, or grenade mod or guns, their is two skag piles by the hidden underpass chest that always have gear in them, there is the first skag pile on the way to crazy earl that alway has gear in them, and thier is a skag pile by the entrance to thor, (right before you go up the elevator). Now this is just a theory but what if that mod just gives you better chance to find locker, skag piles etc that act like the ones i posted. I have no real data, but out of 25 runs in fastness, at least one of the lockers had gear (not money or ammo) 100% of the time. let me know what you think, xbox GT SinsterNobody Sure, there are locations that almost always have good stuff. You've named a couple. The green crates and piles at the base of the laser tower nearest Tannis is another. The red rooftop cases in New Haven used to be another. As I understand it, Rare Finds seem to just improve the quality of the loot that's there but not the rarity. Personally, I don't think they work but I still use them. -- MeMadeIt 17:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ^^agreed. There was also an extensive experiment done by wild bill, doctorgray, Dr f, and several others that tested the effect of scavenger mods on the loot quality of lockers and chests by doing hundreds of loot runs. Not sure of the title of the page though as its been a while. - 18:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey folks, thought I'd play nice for once! Even though I haven't played this game in about a month I still read through the forums in case of anything that might pique my interest to pop it back into my machine and cruise through Pandora. I also, of course, love posting the occasional rant adding to the "lovefest" this community has become! Speaking of which I didn't get a piece of Rainbow Cake yet.... Alas I digress, DuncanFogg (creator of the gearcalc that people use for Willowtree and/or to verify if guns are legit, as well as a whole other range of things) has provided this explanation on the the Gearbox BL forum, "I think FRI is capped but I forget the value though. As for whether it works or not, I will say that the Awesome Level works oddly and I don't think it is necessarily "broken". If you go through the part lists for each part/gun type, you'll see that the rarer non-legendary parts are weighted based on the Awesome Level (the FRI attribute). HOWEVER, it does not effect legendary parts. Another important point: there are 6 or so different Awesome Level weighting variables. Each of them maps the FRI awesome level differently into a final weighting variable. Plugging some hypothetical FRI numbers, both realistic and insanely high into my spreadsheet, I will say that FRI should hypothetically boost "mid-range" quality parts. Another important note: insane FRI numbers get squashed into much smaller numbers using the game's equations for turning the FRI Awesome Level into actual weighting variables. THEREFORE, insane FRI numbers will boost the appearance of "mid-range" parts greatly over legendary and common parts". You can also follow the link, http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=106733&page=5 to the exact page of the post on the forum. In short, it ain't broke, but it ain't great either! -BeezymafuckinWeezy- :Page 1 of that thread states boldly - "FRI IS BUSTED". That proclaimation has not be removed or refuted. I'm sorry but "Find Rare Item" means "rare" not "mid-range". If Scavenger mods do not produce more "rare" items then it is indeed "broke". -- MeMadeIt 20:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've answered your reply in your own thread FRI IS BUSTED. However, it is not busted, page 5 and 6 confirm that. The gurus who stated it was busted on page 1, reversed their positon on page 6, once Duncanfogg gave his opinion. -BeezymafuckinWeezy-